Waiting for him to come home
by gypsybeads
Summary: Eowyn waits for Faramir, a short little fic featuring 3 generations,Faramir,Eowyn,Elboron and his son Elamir.


This story evolved from my two other Faramir storys , Nothing to come home to and Something to come home to, this one is my farviriote as it shows three generations of the family.

I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Eowyn paced the floor in her bedchambers.

_He should have arrived back by now_, she thought _what if something happened, what if their company was ambushed as they rode back._

'Mother will you stop pacing the room, you are beginning to make my head spin'.

The voice of her 24-year-old son broke her line of thought, she turned towards him.

He was lying at the end of the large bed with his boots resting on one of the posts of the bed, much like he would do as a child.

'Elboron take your boots of the bed' she scolded out of habit.

Elboron huffed but still did what his mother asked of him and swung his legs to the side of the bed and sat up.

_He looks so much like his farther_ she thought.

' Why are you staring at me mother?'

Eowyn walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed, she raised her hand to his forehead and gently moved away his long fringe that was beginning to grow into his eyes.

She moved foreword and placed a loving hand on his head.

It amazed her how fast Elboron had gone from childhood to adulthood, he was now a man of 24 and he had already been through so much in his life.

'I'm so very proud of you Elboron' she said placing another kiss on his head.

'Can I have a kiss to grandmother?' asked a little voice next to her,

Eowyn looked down beside her to see her young grandson Elamir looking up at her with pleading eyes.

She lifted the three-year up and placed him on her hip.

'You my love can have all the hugs and kiss's that you wish,' Eowyn said.

Elamir Had always been an affectionate child.

Eowyn assumed that it due to the loss of his mother very early in his life and that he was just seeking that bit of extra love.

Elborons wife Amest had caught an illness shortly after the birth, the labour had been very long hard and stressful for the young women and her body had simply been to tired to fight the virus.

Her passing had deeply affected Elboron, more than most had expected.

He had shut himself away in his bedchambers refusing to see anyone especially his newborn son.

Elamir Was a constant reminder of what Elboron had lost.

Eowyn had chosen to let him slowly work through his grief on his own.

But After a few months Faramir taken action, telling his son that while a great love of his had been taken away, she had left behind her greatest love and it was his job and duty to love and care for his son.

Elamir was a reminder of a love not a loss.

From that day Elboron had slowly return to himself and acting more humanly towards

His son, Slowly beginning to love him and developing a strong bond.

'You look sad grandmother' said Elamir bringing Eowyn out of her thoughts, 'I'll make it better'.

'Oh sweetie you do make me feel happy, but I'm just worried to where your grandfather is'.

'But grandfather is right there' said Elamir pointing to the tall figure standing at the door watching them.

Placing Elamir on the bed, Eowyn ran the short distance to her husband, flinging herself at him and holding onto him tightly.

The feeling of loneliness leaving her body and being replaced with ones of love and relief at knowing that Faramir was safely back at home.

'From your reaction I take it that my lateness did not go unnoticed', Faramir said,

Wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her feet of the ground in embrace.

'I fear my love that I'm getting to old to worry about you every time you leave for a trip'. Eowyn told him,

She stepped out of his arm's to take a better look at him, holding his face in her hands she gently examined the cut above his eye.

'How did it happen?'

'I uhhh rode into a low branch, just did not see it, I really should pay attention to my riding.'

'You lie' she said 'I can see it in your eyes',

'I can not fool you' farmir said taking her hands in his, 'but I do not tell you the truth as I know that you will only worry more the next time I leave'.

She smiled at his charm.

' I must remember that line in future farther' said Elboron, standing up from the bed with Elamir in his arms 'I am sure that it will free me from many situations in life'

'It is nice to see you too Elboron' said Faramir.

'Oh I am very pleased that you are home farther, it means that now mother will stop pacing the floor, and we can finally tuck into the feast that has been prepared in your honour.'

He said with a smile walking over to his farther and clapping him on the back.

'Grandfather, the cook said that she has prepared a Yorkshire pudding to go with the feast and it's my favourite', Elamir told him.

'It is mine to Elamir' he said ruffling the boys hair, 'we had better get to the table before every one eles has eaten it.'

'Daddy Down, daddy' said the boy trying to wriggle out of his father's arms to be placed on the ground.

Once Elboron had set his sons feet on the floor the child was running for the door.

'Come on daddy, before it has all gone'

'They would not have eaten it all Elamir' Elboron told him making his way to the chambers doors were his son was trying to open the heavy doors.

Faramir laughed to himself as he watched the two, turning to and offering her his arm 'may I assort the lady to dinner?'

'You may, but let me freshen up a bit first'

'Very well', he said 'we shall wait outside'.

Eowyn watched as he stood out side, beginning to fix her hair she listened to her husband and son conversion outside.

'So how did you come by that cut farther?'

'We were attacked on the journey home, we slayed them all and there were no serious injure in the company.

'Why did you not tell grandmother, it sounds like an interesting story',

'It is Elamir, and I shall tell it to you when it is your time to sleep, but you must not tell your grandmother. I have caused enough grey hairs upon her head'.

She looked at her refection in the mirror, it was true her once fair hair was slightly darker and it was lightly streaked with grey strands.

Running the brush through her hair and braiding it she thought, I_ am sure that between the three of them and there adventures, my head can expect a few more grey strands in the future._

Checking her appearance once more she stood up, grapping the Shaw from the chair and making her way to the door, ready to be escorted to dinner by the three most handsome men in the land.

At least in her opinion.


End file.
